Winx Club: Love
by Kayr-chan
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido tras la derrota de los Magos del Circulo Negro. Ahora las Winx tendrán que derrotarlo sin la ayuda de una de ellas. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Musa? Ha desaparecido.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

Ese había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida. Había pasado todo el día con Riven y por la tarde habían tocado en el Frutti Music Bar. Los Especialistas habían llegado ese día de visita y se habían quedado a verlas cantar. Stela y Brandon habían desaparecido casi toda la mañana al igual que Bloom y Sky.

–Musa hay alguien que quiere verte –la voz de Roxy la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. La chica de cabellos negros con reflejos azules miró quién había junto a la de pelo lila.

– ¡Riven! –gritó Musa. Al correr sus largas coletas volaron con el viento. La chica se lanzó a los brazos de él–creía que ya os habíais marchado.

–Sky dijo que no se podía ir sin despedirse de Bloom –musitó Riven mientras se rascaba la nuca. El joven tomó a Musa de la mano y se dirigieron a algún lugar alejado de todos, en la playa.

Mientras caminaban tranquilamente Musa se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Layla se encontraba en un precipicio, no muy alto. Miraba el mar seriamente, pensando en algo. Mantenía los labios fruncidos y la morena vio, en sus ojos, algo que no le gustó.

– ¡Layla! –gritó Musa. Layla se dio la vuelta sorprendida y les lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a los dos chicos. Sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada Layla se lanzó al mar.

Sin poder moverse ambos chicos vieron como aparecía alguien en el lugar donde antes había estado la castaña. Los miró con sorpresa y maldijo por lo bajo.

–Marchaos, esto no os incumbe –ordenó. Era un chico; tenía el cabello pelirrojo y corto. En la oscuridad no podía apreciar el color de sus ojos pero no le importó.

–¿Qué le has hecho a Layla? –gritó Musa molesta. El chico lanzó una sonrisa a la joven.

–Nada que a ti te incumba, hadita –dijo él con una sonrisa arrogante.

–Winx Believix –tras eso una luz brillante envolvió a Musa. Cuando la luz se desvaneció Musa lanzó su ataque al chico pero lo esquivó. Riven buscó su espada pero recordó que lo había dejado en la nave.

El pelirrojo concentró una bola roja en su mano y se la lanzó a la muchacha. Musa intentó esquivarla pero le dio en el estómago. Riven al ver que su novia caía inconsciente corrió a recogerla.

–Musa... ¡Musa! –el grito del chico fue lo último que la joven pudo escuchar.


	2. Capítulo 1 En el pasado

A partir de este capítulo la historia cambia. Hay que tener en cuenta que cuando alguien viaja en el tiempo siempre cambia algo, por poco que sea. La serie de dibujos pertenece a Ignio Straffi.

Capítulo 1. En el pasado.

–Musa, ¡Musa! –gritó una pelirroja. La nombrada se levantó de la cama asustada y miró a todos lados.

– ¿Bloom? –preguntó la morena alzando una ceja. Miró a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que estaban en su antigua habitación en Alfea– ¿Pero cómo he...?

– ¿Cómo has QUÉ? –cuestionó la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja. La chica recordó lo que venía a decirle– te quería decir que íbamos a Magix con los Especialistas. ¿Quieres venir?

– ¿A Magix? –preguntó Musa mirando a un lado. Estaba desorientada y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Su mente comenzó a funcionar y recordó todo lo que había pasado– ¿Dónde está Layla?

– ¿Layla? –preguntó Bloom frunciendo el ceño. Colocó una de sus manos en la cadera y la miró fijamente– deja de bromear. Entonces, ¿Te vienes o no?

– ¿Qué día es hoy? –preguntó Musa que todavía seguía desorientada.

–Hoy es el día de la Rosa –dijo Bloom con un dedo en alto. Musa frunció el ceño hacía tiempo que se había pasado ese día, y todavía no llegaba.

–No puede ser –musitó la chica. Cerró los ojos y apretó con sus manos las sábanas– lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en Gardenia. Layla se había lanzado al mar y Riven y yo estábamos delante. Tras unos segundos apareció un chico y lo ataqué... pero él era más fuerte que yo... Tras eso ya no recuerdo nada más.

–Ha debido de ser una pesadilla –comentó Bloom mientras abrazaba a su amiga. Musa negó con la cabeza.

–Yo sé que no –musitó cuando Bloom salió de la habitación. Frunció el ceño y apretó todavía más las sábanas. Tuvo un presentimiento y salió de la cama– espérame, Bloom. Voy con vosotros.

Musa tomó ropa de su armario y se vistió. Salió de la habitación y Stella y Bloom la esperaban impacientes.

–Ya era hora de que salieras, Musa –dijo Stella desesperada. Sus ojos chispearon– ¡Sky me está esperando!

– ¿Sky? –preguntó la morena de coletas sin entender. Elevó una ceja; a los segundos abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo y su boca formó una perfecta "O"– ¡Chicas esperadme, por favor!

Tras gritar eso Musa comenzó a correr en dirección al despacho de la directora Faragonda. Llegó y sin tocar ni nada entró en el despacho. Allí se encontraban reunidos Faragonda y Saladino. Al verlos la vergüenza apareció en su rostro en forma de sonrojo.

–Lo lamento directora –musitó Musa bajando la cabeza. Recordó lo que pretendía y miró a los ojos a su directora– pero es realmente importante.

–Habla, Musa –ordenó con voz tranquila la mujer de cabellos blancos.

–Necesito entrar en El Corazón de Alfea –Musa miró a Faragonda con decisión. Rebuscó en su bolsillo y mostró una llave con forma de alas enchantix. Faragonda se acercó lentamente a la chica y a lo que tenía entre sus manos. Se ajustó las gafas y miró a Musa.

–¿Cómo has conseguido esa llave? –preguntó llevándola ante el espejo que llevaba al Corazón de Alfea.

–Es muy largo de explicar –murmuró Musa entrando. Bajó las escaleras y miró a todos lados– la primera vez que entramos aquí Usted nos dijo que aquí estaba nuestro pasado y también nuestro futuro. Así como el pasado de toda la Dimensión de Magix.

–Así es, joven hada –murmuró la anciana.

Un cuadro atrajo la atención de Musa. Era un joven con una sonrisa enorme. Era un hermoso muchacho de su edad con la piel clara, un cabello pelirrojo que era tan brillante como el fuego y unos ojos eran de un color igual de azul que el hielo, donde se podía observar mucha vida. Llevaba una capa roja y un extraño traje adornaba su joven cuerpo.

–Es él –musitó Musa asustada. Él era el chico que había hecho que Layla se lanzara al mar y que ella apareciera ahí– ¿Quién es, Directora?

–Él era el príncipe del planeta Lunio –murmuró Faragonda. Volvió a ajustarse sus gagas y continuó hablando– Un día su planeta fue arrasado y nunca nadie supo por qué o por quién. No hubo ningún superviviente y el planeta despareció en misteriosas condiciones.

–Pues yo lo vi a él –murmuró Musa mientras que lo señalaba– él hizo que mi amiga se lanzara al mar y tras eso me atacó. No recuerdo como aparecí aquí... pero sé que no es normal... Directora, ¿Usted cree en los viajes en el tiempo?

–Sí, y más cuando se trata de él –dijo con seguridad la mujer.

–Faragonda, ¿Crees qué...? –la pregunta de Saladino quedó a medias cuando un asentimiento serio de Faragonda llegó a sus ojos.

–Querida Musa, quiero que vallas con tus amigas –ordenó la mujer de cabellos blancos.

–¿Po... por qué? –no pudo decir nada más cuando la directora la echó.

–Solo hazme caso –ordenó ella– y te lo pido por favor, cuida el cetro de Stella.

–¿El cetro? –preguntó sorprendida.

–Ese chico solo busca el Fuego del Dragón –afirmó Faragonda. Tras unos segundos, y con seriedad, añadió– si lo consigue toda la Dimensión de Magix estará en peligro.


End file.
